


Tea and Wind Chimes

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: She didn't pine for him or long to see him. But the days Gintoki visited were always good days.
Relationships: Hinowa & Tsukuyo (Gintama), Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Tea and Wind Chimes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a request from a friend on my beloved Kintama/Silver Soul Gintama amino!
> 
> Also, I dunno how to tag this lol

The days Gintoki came to visit were few and far between. She didn't miss him much in that time; she hardly gave it much thought. She had other things to worry about, other things on her mind. She was the protector of Yoshiwara; she had a job to do.

And she did it well, protecting the town she'd made a new home in. What once was a cage became a place of warmth and laughter. It became a place she loved. Now, this place was bright and lively, a place she wanted to protect. 

Hinowa would bring him up from time to time. With a smile and mischievous glint in her eyes, she would mention how many people felt grateful to him for bringing their town of night and red lanterns into the sun. She would casually mention such things and wait to see her best friend's reaction.

Tsukuyo wasn't sure what she expected; whatever it was, she was bound to be disappointed. Hinowa's love for the romantic was somewhat unexpected, but sometimes the blonde could understand why. It was something beautiful that the woman had never had much of in her life; it was something she thought was wonderful. 

So in a way, her teasing was her way of telling Tsukuyo that she wanted the best for her.

It didn't matter; when she gave up womanhood, any hopes for love went with it. And that was a choice she certainly didn't regret when she looked at the faces of the women she saved or saw Hinowa smiling with Seita. Though it was because of Gintoki that they could bring the sun to the town, it was also because she gave up life as a woman that she could live this life. 

Seita sometimes got excited at the mention of Gintoki. Though the silver haired samurai never seemed to have money to pay his tabs at any restaurant, tea house, or bar, he was rich in another sense. He was someone with a geniunely good heart underneath the filth; he couldn't stop himself from meddling in others' business.

The fact that the young boy admired Gintoki never bothered her much; between his strength and his heart, she could understand it. She only hoped he grew up to be a bit more of a respectable adult one day. 

But like with Hinowa's teasing, his eager anticipation of the samurai's visits never seemed to faze her. Gintoki was a friend she didn't always get to see, yes, but she never waited for him like a kid waiting for Santa. She just went about her day as she always would. If she ran into him that day, it was a nice surprise. If not, she didn't mind or care much.

She never waited on him or pondered on him. There were countless other important things to be done.

But on the days he did visit, be it to do a job or have a drink, there would be moments where she was glad to see him. Even when they only sat in silence, Tsukuyo taking a puff from her pipe as Gintoki drank his tea (or sake when he could afford it), she would smile. 

The wind chimes swaying in the gentle breezes were the only interruptions as they sat quietly together. There was little to be said between the two, content to listen to the chimes ring. On those days, her shoulders felt lighter; she felt more at peace. It was a comfortable silence, and she wouldn't give those moments for the world.

Tsukuyo never waited on Gintoki, never pined over him. But the days he visited we're always good days.


End file.
